


Man's Best Friend

by trench



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trench/pseuds/trench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parse always shows tons of adorable pictures of Kit Purrson to everyone who wants (and doesn't want) to take a look at them. What nobody sees are the moment when everything gets a bit too much. Maybe it's the situation with Jack, a series of horrible games, his boyfriend, just having to hide a part of him in general, maybe something else entirely, but his cat is the only one who's always there to comfort him those days when he's about to cry and/or scream after barely making it home without losing it. (And she'll only give him a slightly judging look after he's calmed down again.)"</p><p>'swawesome santa art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeincosmos (spacerhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> *desperately tries to figure out how cats are put together*
> 
> I hope you like your gifts, coffeeincosmos! They were so much fun to draw.


End file.
